


Disobedient Daughter

by lifeaftermeteor



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Meta, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: A character study of Relena Darlian's evolution over the course of Gundam Wing.
Collections: Worldbuilding in the AC Universe





	Disobedient Daughter

**Initial Insights and Extrapolations**

In Episode 1, we are introduced to key elements of Relena’s personality and her life as it stands. She is of the privileged diplomatic elite, having traveled from Earth to the colonies, joining her father (Vice Foreign Minister Darlian) on a work trip to space. Upon landing, they are first hounded by press and then VFM Darlian is whisked away by military officers for a debrief with General Septum. 

Throughout these initial glimpses into her life, we come to know immediately that Relena is pleased about none of this. First, we know she had no personal time with her father despite joining him on the trip. Second, we see her retain her good graces while under the media spotlight beside him and deferring the military vehicle she’s offered. However, once alone at the coast, we see her courtesy crack and it is clear she’s feeling discarded, with her father’s work taking precedence over personal milestones (i.e., her birthday).

Later, we see more signs of her privileged status on earth: Relena arrives in her own (pink) car, she attends a (presumably) private school, and fellow classmates are vocal about her opportunities (e.g., a chance to travel to space, late arrival at school) and her wealth (i.e., Relena is noted to be the “richest girl in school”).

A brief aside on these friends and classmates. Although initial dialogue does not suggest undue envy or nefarious intent, we do immediately see something amiss once Relena arrives on-site. All classmates in-shot rise to their feet to welcome her back and greet her by referring to her as “Miss Relena” / “Relena-sama.” An odd honorific to use on a classmate. Later, when Relena delivers her birthday party invitation to Heero, the cluster of girls behind her applaud the action. Another odd thing to do.

Come Episode 2, we see much of the same. Additionally, when her classmates register that something amiss with Relena, they only encourage her to “show [them] her pretty smile” rather than inquire as to what’s troubling her. These actions suggest to me that these classmates are not in fact her ‘friends.’ They see themselves as separate and inherently different from Relena, putting her and her actions on a pedestal when compared to one another. 

At her birthday, Relena continues to retain her cool, almost professional facade, graciously thanking all in attendance and reassuring her father that his departure for “business” is understandable. Only with mention of ‘Heero’ by another classmate does this diplomatic exterior fall away, shocking her classmates into silence and Mrs. Darlian even mentions she’s “never seen such a severe expression.”

I would attest that this is the first glimpse at the ‘real’ Relena beneath the courtesy and poise. To this point, we have seen Relena’s public face: detached, disengaged, diplomatic, respectful but at times aloof or even morose.

This is the Relena she presents to everyone...except when it comes to one person: Heero.

Heero’s entry into Relena’s life is the catalyst for the rest of Gundam Wing, but it also serves to reveal more about Relena herself and breaks through that barrier she has put in place between herself and those around her. It also reveals that there’s more to Relena than may meet the eye: between the flight suit, the stolen ambulance, news reports, glimpses of her father’s work (side note: that’s some bad [OPSEC](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operations_security), Darlian), Heero’s absence at her party—and his penultimate death threat of course—she knows he is involved in Operation Meteor and is on a mission to do some damage to the nearby military base, if not kill someone specific as well.

These things usher in the _new Relena_ : one who snaps at her party guests, chases the guy who threatened her life, demands answers from him, stands her ground when he pulls a gun on her (twice), shows compassion to him when he’s injured, and shields him from _another_ gun, which thoroughly confuses her would-be savior.

This self-described “disobedient daughter” version of herself is the seed from which Relena’s future springs. 

**Loss as a Catalyst**

Although we see Relena embrace the less restrained version of herself, she is still without a cause or a direction. Like most ‘tragic past’ narrative tropes, however, Gundam Wing delivers. In Episode 05 Relena is delivered a double-whammy: not only does her father VFM Darlian die in an orchestrated attack (which she witnesses) but he also reveals that she is in fact Relena _Peacecraft_ , a princess of a fallen kingdom.

Relena grapples with this newfound knowledge throughout the remainder of the show: balancing her more headstrong tendencies against the need for thoughtful tactics (more on that in a moment). Equally important, Relena struggles with what being a Peacecraft means, what being _herself_ means, and what to do with these added burdens.

From the earliest moments, we recognize that Relena is discontent with her situation as diplomatic royalty and wants to do _something_ , but what that is is unclear. Her father’s death gives her a direction, albeit flawed: to chase down those who up-ended her life. In part, this manifests as Relena’s desire for revenge against Une most directly, but also others under the OZ banner (Noin being the lone exception). However, this also is a factor to her pursuit of Heero who—following a tête-à-tête with Dr. J—she begins to see as a kindred spirit. 

Relena in this stage is angry, hurting, and without an outlet to direct that energy. Thankfully, Noin offers a steadying hand at this time. Shepherding Relena through the gauntlet of Earth elite, urging compassion (and revealing her sibling’s identity) when Relena demands Heero kill Zechs in Episode 16, and defending her interests while in Sanq. 

Throughout the show, Relena is introduced to other strategic players like Dermail, Treize, and Dorothy. I would contend that just as Relena influences others she engages, so too is she influenced by others. As time goes on, we see Relena begin to differentiate when to concede defeat (e.g. loss of Sanq), when to stick to her principles, when to upend others’ plans, and when to move on (e.g., forgiving Une for murdering her father).

Relena has learned she has the power to take action but also begins to recognize that action without direction or ultimately a well-defined _objective_ is futile.

This lesson is further defined in _Endless Waltz_. Relena recognizes that even a year after the events of the series, she has been “running from the truth.” Commandeering a console while held captive, she’s able to get a brief and critical message out to the people: _“Peace is not something that is handed to you. Each person must [transmission cut].”_

We can assume based on the arc Relena has taken to this point—and the conclusion of _Endless Waltz_ itself—that Relena was going to say that each person must stand for peace, fight for peace, and take action to _preserve_ peace. There is no passive approach to ensure sustainable peace among humans. It requires everyone to do their part. 

Relena has been doing what she _thought_ was her part over the course of the series events, only to realize that it was not enough. Words can motivate action, and we can see she has encouraged as much when the people spill into the streets to confront Barton’s forces. 

**Way Ahead**

In the closing shots of _Endless Waltz_ , we see Relena standing alongside other dignitaries, suggesting that she will continue in VFM Darlian’s footsteps in diplomatic efforts. Notably, Relena’s words carry power but she herself is not in the direct limelight. She is presented as a rising star for the next generation: a known and visible person (hence why kidnapping her was useful to Barton at all), but also one who will conceivably be around for some time yet and can therefore channel her generation’s needs.

We have examples of such powerful young women in real life today. They face criticism from the landed elite, derision from their detractors, and widespread support from the communities whose interests they champion. We can expect much the same for Relena as she charts her path ahead.

And if the events of _Gundam Wing_ are Relena’s origin story, I can’t wait to see where the fandom takes her.


End file.
